


It'll Wear Off

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Hospital, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>填梗：A做完手术出来忘记自己和B结婚了，然后很没下限地跟B调情。<br/>Steve是A，Bucky是B。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Wear Off

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It'll Wear Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209930) by [clato27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27). 



Steve慢慢醒来，整个房间一片灰蒙，视野模糊不清。室内粉刷成白色，雪白得晃眼。一大堆带着显示屏的仪器滴滴作响，不知道是什么设备，反正它们让Steve感觉瘆得慌，不过在看到床边椅子上坐着的帅哥时，所有思绪便烟消云散了。

那人一手捧书，另一手指间缠绕着耳机线。耳机线一路蜿蜒直至隐没在深色的发丝中，Steve猜那一端在他耳朵里（不然还能放哪？）。他两腿翘在床沿，Steve惊艳得好几分钟说不出一句话。

“哇哦。”他终于开口，嘴里干涩得像是塞满了棉球，但那人似乎听见了，转头朝他看。他对Steve绽开笑容，立即把脚放了下来，将书扔在桌上，摘下耳机当书签用。

椅子因他起身靠近的动作在地板上摩擦出声，他握住Steve麻木无力的手：“嘿，Stevie，感觉如何。”

Steve眨眨眼，注意力全在帅哥握住他的手上。“你是谁？”他傻傻地问。那人困惑地皱眉。

“是我呀，Stevie。Bucky。你认识我的，哥们儿。”他说。

“没事，他麻醉药劲还没过。一会儿就好了。”床尾站着一个女人，身穿粉色衣服，正在翻阅她的写字板。说实话，粉色刺得Steve眼睛难受，他宁愿看帅哥。而那位帅哥对女人露出了一个微笑，Steve决定把对话从‘哇哦’和‘你是谁？’上升到争取芳心的层面。

“嗨甜心。”Steve慢悠悠地说，侧过头以便更好地打量帅哥——Bucky，“知道么，你是我见过的最辣的家伙。我敢打赌你在全世界都是数一数二的。”

Bucky仰头大笑起来。Steve皱眉，拉拉他的手寻求注意。他不确定自己能不能控制手掌动作，反正它确实在动，他就懒得操心了。“是真的。这会儿我想不起别的人，但我是认真的。我觉得我爱上你了，Bucky。”Steve说。Bucky继续笑，笑声轻柔了许多，尽管他依旧在不由自主地咧嘴。

“是嘛，但愿如此。”Bucky说，左手覆上Steve的。Steve瞥见手指上那圈银色，心猛地一沉。那是枚婚戒。

Steve实实在在地哀嚎了一声，愁眉苦脸的好像痛苦得要命。Bucky顿时止住了笑声。“你结婚了啊？”Steve悲鸣道，嗓音又尖又细。

Bucky意识到Steve并无大碍，笑容又重新浮现。“没错。我们结婚快五年了。”Bucky因为Steve闷闷不乐的表情咯咯笑着解释，“他今天来做手术。”Bucky发觉Steve没有意识到那个‘我们’指的就是他俩，于是将错就错继续说。是的，他就是个坏小子。

“希望他能挺过来，”Steve从牙缝里挤出一句话。他没说自己期待Bucky的丈夫挂掉这样Bucky就能和他结婚了。不，那很不礼貌。“不过假如事与愿违，你可以和我结婚的。我一点意见也没有。事实上，我相当支持。”

Bucky再次笑得直不起腰，脸埋进床垫里。过了一分钟他才缓过来，脸颊蹭着Steve的胳膊问道：“你的丈夫不会有意见么？”

Steve惊恐地僵住了，Bucky又开始捧腹大笑。Steve举起左手看见那个银环，倒抽了一口气。“老天啊。”Steve轻声说。某台仪器忽然尖叫起来，Bucky收起笑容。

Bucky左手按在Steve胸口，右手和Steve十指交握。“Stevie，宝贝，冷静点。是我们两个结婚了。我就是你丈夫。”Bucky飞快地解释，生怕Steve心脏病突发。他自从高中个头猛长以后就没这毛病了，可惜Bucky始终放心不下。

等Steve终于明白Bucky的话以后，他露出一个大大的笑容。“真的？”他的语调就像小孩子在问自己能不能多吃点糖果，“噢，见鬼，我绝对是全世界最幸运的家伙。”

Bucky再次大笑起来，爬到床上，小心地避开伤口环住Steve的脖子，手指插进他的金发。“比我还差一点呢，笨蛋。”Bucky说着亲了亲Steve的额头。

***

“苍天哪。”Steve突然说，脸颊烧成了Bucky最喜欢的粉红色。他醒来已有一两小时，吃了差不多三磅果冻。

“宝贝怎么了，没事吧？”Bucky握着Steve的肩膀问。时间已经很晚，Bucky本来都快在Steve身边睡着了。

Steve尴尬地把脸埋在果冻碗里，只抬眼看了Bucky一下：“我居然问你要不要在我死后和我结婚！”

Bucky的笑声惊醒了整层楼。


End file.
